


Consolation Prize

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Cock Warming, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, genital spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord is triumphant, but Lucius Malfoy has lost everything that mattered. All that is left to him is distracting himself with his slave Hermione Granger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razo/gifts).



> I tried to include as many of your requested kinks as possible and to write something that fit the spirit of your request. I hope you enjoy this.

The girl’s mouth was warm and wet, comfortably cozy around his cock. It had taken quite some time to train her to sleep with his cock in her mouth, but it was worth the effort. It was a wonderful feeling to wake up to. 

There had been other wonderful things to wake up to once. But with his son dead, his wife fallen into a near catatonic madness, and his estate his only in name now, losing himself in debauchery was all that was left to Lucius. The Dark Lord had helpfully given the Granger girl to him to distract and amuse himself with. 

Lucius ruffled her hair as he considered what to do to her today. 

She stirred, blinking sleepily as she realized he was awake. She had too strong a survival instinct to sleep while her master was awake. 

The loss of her sweet mouth was an easy sacrifice to make once he’d decided what he would do next. “Good morning, mudblood. Did you sleep well?”

She hesitated, weighing which answer might cause him to increase her suffering.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, master.”

“Good. I knew you’d rest well with your smart mouth filled with cock.” 

Her face flushed at this minor humiliation. Wonderful. Lucius would never want to break her completely. A trained but unbroken toy was so much more fun. 

“Lay on your back with your head hanging off the bed,” he commanded. 

She hastened to get into the position he wanted her in. Lucius took a moment to admire her pert young breasts. Her dark-tipped nipples were stiff in the chilly morning air, practically crying out to be clamped. Later. 

He climbed out of bed and stretched slowly. Then he straddled the girl’s head and lowered his cock into her mouth. He stayed like that for a nice long moment, knowing that his balls were covering her nose and making it difficult for her to breathe even though he hadn’t penetrated her throat yet. 

He had fucked her face before, but never in this position. Before, she’d always been on her knees, with her head gripped tight between his hands. But what was left of life if not seeking new pleasures and finding new ways to humiliate his little mudblood. Lucius began thrusting. 

He took his time and made it last as long as he could, fucking the girl’s face as easily and leisurely as he would her cunt or arse. It was only when he was almost ready to come that he buried his length fully and stayed there. He could feel her throat convulsing around him and her hands clutching at his legs desperately. 

Finally he spent himself, shooting his come straight down her throat. Her face was an exquisite mess of tears, snot, and saliva when he withdrew and allowed her to breath. Her coughs were mingled with sobs. Truly exquisite. 

Lucius rang the bell to let the house elves know he was ready for breakfast. They sent up his meal and morning newspaper almost instantly, and one of them Apparated in to collect the mudblood. They’d feed the girl and tend to her hygiene, and then put her away in the cage where she was kept when he wasn’t using her. 

He took a stroll around the grounds and then spent the rest of the morning reading in the library. He briefly considered having the Granger girl kneel by his side while he read. He’d done that once before and it had been so amusing to see her desperate longing for the ancient tomes in the Malfoy collection. She’d even had the nerve to ask if he would permit her something to read.

What fun it had been to discipline her for that. Though perhaps it would be equally entertaining to permit her to read something of his choosing. He seemed to remember a volume of perverse erotic tales that had been added to the library by an ancestor infamous for cruelty. Surely reading such a work would frighten and disgust his little slave most delightfully. 

But by the time he found the book, it was time for lunch. He decided to dine in the formal dining room and had the mudblood brought to him. Only his place at the head of the table had been set; the rest of the long table was bare. Lucius gestured to the girl.

“Up. I want some entertainment while I eat. Masturbate.”

She laid back on the table and spread her legs wide - she’d already learned what happened when she tried to play coy - providing him with a nice view of her smooth-shaven cunt. She stuck her forefinger in her mouth to wet it before she brought it between her legs and began rubbing her clit. 

She was well practiced at this, since he liked to have her get herself wet whenever he was going to fuck her cunt, but she still had yet to come by the time Lucius was done with his meal. What a foolish waste of one of her few chances to feel some pleasure. That Gryffindor stubbornness was such a bad trait. 

Lucius rose and walked around to the side of the table. He indicated for the mudblood to turn towards him. He unbuckled his belt and slid it off. How he loved the look of trepidation on her face. 

“Scoot your arse to the very edge of the table and draw your knees up to your chest.”

Smart as she was supposed to be, she had to realize what his intentions were. Lucius savored the sight of her glistening pink cunt exposed helplessly. 

“I advise you to slide your hands behind your knees and hold them tight. If you attempt to deflect the blows away from my chosen target, I will bind you and do something much worse to your tender bits.” 

He smiled as she nodded understanding. He liked to leave her bound and gagged in a corner sometimes, just for fun, but he preferred not to have her restrained while he tortured her. It was much more satisfying to force her to accept the pain he inflicted on her. She could try to protect herself, but only by risking worse. Such a delightful dilemma to force upon her. 

He wrapped the belt around his hand until he reached the ideal length for the task. The girl was trembling beautifully. Lucius struck. 

She cried out, but she didn’t try to close her legs. 

“Ah! Ah! AH!”

The mudblood’s screams as he whipped her cunt drew the attention of his wife. 

Narcissa wandered in looking like her own ghost. She glanced at the girl, but she didn’t seem to care what she was witnessing. Lucius was not sure she even fully registered what was going on. 

“Is Draco home yet? I thought I heard him call for me.”

Lucius threw a withering glare at the house elf trailing behind Narcissa and tugging at the hem of her dressing gown futilely. The creature cringed and began slapping its own face. It deserved much worse for not taking better care of its mistress. 

Lucius pressed a kiss to his wife’s forehead. “Not yet, dearest. Go rest and I’ll wake you when our boy’s home.”

Narcissa nodded and drifted away without a backward glance at the naked teenage girl crying on their dining room table. 

Lucius bared his cock and quickly shoved it into the mudblood’s cunt. He fucked her savagely until he’d spent himself inside her. There was no danger of fathering a half-blood bastard since he had had the girl sterilized at St. Mungo’s when he first took ownership of her. 

He visited Nott and spent a pleasant afternoon brooding in sympathetic company before returning to Malfoy Manor for the Dark Lord’s latest soirée. So kind of the Dark Lord to permit him to remain a tenant in his own home. Though it was amusing to witness Bellatrix’s jealousy at the attention the Dark Lord paid to the Weasley girl. The Weasley girl herself, no doubt, would have been rather happy not to be the one licking the Dark Lord’s boots. 

The party left him in a dark mood. He had ordered the house elves to have the mudblood waiting on his bed, having planned to fuck her in the arse tonight, for symmetry’s sake. But the sight of her bound naked to his marital bed only reminded Lucius of how different everything was. This was not what he’d envisioned when he took the Dark Mark all those years ago. He’d wanted to help make the wizarding world what it should be, wanted to restore pureblood wizards and witches to their rightful place. 

Instead he had lost everything that had mattered most to him. He turned his anger to Hermione Granger in the absence of her friend Harry Potter. This state of affairs was their fault for failing in their attempt to oppose the Dark Lord. She sat up and watched him warily, no doubt wondering why she’d been untied so soon. 

Lucius slapped her across her pretty, young face. He had spanked, caned, and whipped her many times, but he’d never struck her like this before. He liked the look of shock and hurt that blossomed on her face, as well as her reddened cheek, so he slapped her again, this time on the other cheek. 

“Master…”

He slapped her again. “You speak only when spoken to, mudblood. Your mouth is for other uses.”

He undressed and put out the lights before climbing into bed and having her suck his cock. She seemed to put extra effort into pleasing him tonight, probably afraid of what other new torment he might visit upon her. Lucius was content to simply come in her mouth and know that she swallowed his seed like it was Fortescue’s finest milkshake. 

He petted her hair as he drifted to sleep, his spent cock still snug in her mouth, where it would remain all night. What a world it was.


End file.
